1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shower or valve control assembly for the control of water from a shower head, such as is commonly used in personal shower baths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods have been disclosed heretofore for providing such control. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,930, detergent is aspirated from a bottle through a shower head. In U.S. Pat. No 4,398,668, a shower arm is connected to existing hot and cold water ports for varying water temperature and shutting off water flow from a shower head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,135 discloses a foot-actuated valve for opening and closing a shower valve with a fluid control and U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,264 similarly relates to a foot-actuated cock for a shower head. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,733 relates to a remote control system for a garden sprinkler. However, all such systems have disadvantages to be discussed below.
Shower baths are typically equipped with a spray type shower head which is supplied with water under pressure from sources of both hot and cold water. The desired temperature of the water from the shower head is attained by adjusting the valves controlling the hot and cold water supplies. These valves may be separate units or combined into one single control. The flow rate from the shower head is also regulated by adjusting the hot and cold water valves or the single control valve. Some showers are equipped with a flow control valve at the shower head.
During the act of showering, it is desirable to turn the water off and on frequently to conserve water as well as for personal convenience. It is also a safety feature, especially for children, to be able to quickly and easily turn the water off if for any reason it becomes uncomfortable.
Prior to the invention of the instant application, there had been no convenient way of stopping the flow of water without necessitating readjustment of the temperature or flow rate or both when the shower was restarted. When two independent valves are provided, they must be completely readjusted for both temperature and flow rate. If a single combined control is provided, it is too sensitive to be returned to exactly the desired temperature and flow rate. The single independent valve at the shower head can be used to turn the shower on and off without effecting the temperature adjustment but it must be reset to control the flow and it is inconveniently high, difficult to operate and impossible for children to use.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a shower control assembly, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and which meets the following are objects of the invention.
1. To provide a shower control which can be used to turn the shower on and off without affecting the water temperature adjustments. PA1 2. To provide a shower control for turning the shower water on and off quickly and at a convenient location. PA1 3. To provide a shower control having means for controlling the flow of water which has an adjustment unaffected by turning the water on or off.